A Series of Unfortunate One Shots
by Yur-Fluffyness
Summary: There is a reason they call him Lemony.
1. Chapter 1

Something has happened that made Violet give up...But she can find solice in Klaus. Even though he doesn't know it.

A/N: Just in case, I do not own.

Violet stared dejectedly out the dirty window of Count Olaf's manor at the pouring rain. She and Klaus had been trapped in his clutches once again, and this time she knew, with an utmost certainty, that there would be no heroic rescue, no miraculous escape. Though she did not show her defeat to her sibling, she knew that they would never again be free from their tormentor. She turned from the window and looked around the room. Klaus sat huddled on the bed, the only blanket they had wrapped around him tightly and a book in his hand. Violet's eyes drifted from her brother, even though she wished she could look at him forever and nothing else, not the horrible world around her and not the emptiness of the room. There was one thing missing, she knew, and it was that one thing that had made Violet realize that Olaf had won.

"Sis." Violet looked up at the voice, her eyes dull with grief. Klaus was staring at her, clutching the tattered blanket to his small body. Her eyes wandered over his slender neck, his soft looking fingers, his lean body that was shown even from beneath the blanket. She imagined wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into her, showing him that she could be oh so passionate- "Violet." She was startled out of her fantasy when Klaus called out to her again. She blushed slightly and stood up, walking quietly over to him. Hugging him gently, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Klaus?" She murmured. Violet had always admired Klaus, and all their time together had evolved that admiration into something...More. Klaus shifted against his sister and hugged her back.

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked, a small child seeking comfort. Violet smiled and squeezed him, turning her head so her lips were on his neck.

"Klaus, we are going to be fine." She replied, her voice developing a husky tone. Her brother shivered from the feel of her breath on his neck and snuggled into her bosom. Violet wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, her lips trailing down to his ear, then to his neck. His eyes widened and he sat up, looking at her with a surprised expression.

"Violet?" He asked, his voice small. She smiled, her eyes filled with love that was not at all sisterly, and tilted her head to the side.

"Did you not like it, Klaus? Do you want me to stop?" Her dainty fingers traced the muscles on his chest, and she leaned in. Klaus' eyes fluttered closed and Violet kissed him on the lips. Her tongue brushed against his lips and he moaned, allowing it to slip past and into his mouth. He tasted so fine as she ran her tongue over his, exploring his mouth with the appendage. She felt him grow hard against her stomach and pulled away from the kiss.

"V-Violet...?" He whimpered, missing the warmth of her body on his. His face was flushed and his breathing ragged, and she smiled. Violet grasped his hand and led it to her face, making it cup her cheek then slide down to her neck, the her chest. Klaus shuddered when she moaned, releasing his hand and arching her back when he took control and squeezed her breast.

"Oh, Klaus..." She murmured, her body limp with pleasure. He grasped her hips and rolled them over, ending up on top of her. Encouraged by her moans, Klaus grabbed the buttons on her blouse and began to open them clumsily. Violet rested her hands on his and he stopped, looking up at her.

"Violet? Do you want me to-?" He stopped in mid sentence as she slid off the bed and motioned for him to hang his feet off the side. "What're you-?" Violet kneeled down, ignoring his questions, and rubbed her face against his thigh. Klaus moaned and bucked his hips wildly. She set a hand on his hips to hold him down and unzipped his pants.

"Don't worry, Klaus..." She whispered, her breath sending a small breeze on him and making him shiver with delight. She pulled down his pants and his member was standing at attention, begging for her to take it. She did.

"Oh!" Klaus yelled sharply, shuddering as Violet took him into her mouth and sucked on him like a lolipop. Her tongue ran down the underside of his dick and he moaned loudly, bucking again. She continued to suck on him while he writhed and moaned, but pulled away from him after she felt him twitch.

"Not yet..." She whispered, kissing him and having him taste himself. He pulled down her skirt as he tongued her and she smirked against his mouth. She laid him down on the bed once more and wrapped her legs around his waist- she wasn't wearing underwear, she hadn't since the first time she saw him, really- and he pressed into her. She groaned in frustration at his insanely slow pace and began to ride him, faster and faster until-

They came together, screaming.

Violet collasped on Klaus and Klaus breathed heavily and Violet's ear and they both realized-

It was different with Sunny gone. It would always be.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus groaned and opened one eye reluctantly

Mine

Warning PLEASE READ: this fic contains an explicit Yaoi lemon. If you do not like the idea of a Yaoi, or the pairing of Klaus/Olaf, DO NOT READ!! This contains semi-rape material. However, in this fic, Klaus is of consensual age.

Klaus groaned and opened one eye reluctantly. He gazed lazily around the room, scratching his stomach. The meager bed Olaf had provided, unmade…The floor, dusty as usual… He sat up suddenly, shocked.

"Wha-what?" He whimpered. He was alone in the room. Violet and Sunny were gone. He stood up, frightened, and looked around the room again. Yes, they were gone… "Where? How? Oh Violet…Sunny, where are you!" He called fruitlessly. He spun around to face the door as it creaked open. "V-Violet? Is that you?" Slowly the door opened and Klaus hugged himself in fear. "Wh-who's there?" The door opened all the way to reveal Count Olaf. His eyes danced humorously under his monobrow. "It's you! Where is Violet and Sunny?" He squeaked indignantly. Olaf grinned.

"Your sisters? They are elsewhere." He replied vaguely, rubbing his hands together in a very sinister way. Klaus took a step back.

"Wh-what do you want?" He whispered in a tiny voice. Olaf smirked at him. "Tell me where Violet and Sunny are!" The count ignored his questioning, turned away from him and shut the door. "What are you doing?" Olaf looked at him with an evil grin that had more than humor in it and showed him a key. He stuck the key in the door handle, turned it slowly, and locked the door.

"Come to me, Klaus, and I will tell you where your sisters are." Klaus looked at Olaf suspiciously.

"You promise?" He asked, reluctant to get anywhere near the count. Olaf just smiled and bowed.

"You have my word." Klaus took stiff, reluctant steps towards the man. He stopped four feet away from him.

"Where are my sisters?" He asked. Olaf's lips curled into a smile and- He gripped Klaus's arm and push him backwards! Landing on the hard bed with an "oomph" Klaus looked up at Olaf in fear. The man towered over him, his eyes glinting with an emotion Klaus didn't recognize.

"Your sisters are safely locked away in the basement, where they cannot interfere." His voice was low and husky, and it made Klaus shake with fright.

"What are you going to do?" Klaus cried, hugging himself tightly. Count Olaf smirked.

"Don't worry. If you cooperate, it won't hurt…Much." He laughed maniacally and swooped down on him. Klaus screamed as Count Olaf held him down on the bed and was cut off as his lips pressed roughly against his own. He struggled against him, trying to get his arms free so he could push his violator off. Count Olaf pulled away with a manic grin. "This will be much easier for you if you don't struggle." Klaus ignored this tip and kept on wriggling around. "If you don't, something bad might happen to Violet." Klaus froze. _Oh no! What has he done? _He panicked.

"Don't hurt her! DON'T!" He screamed. Olaf's eyes crinkled with laughter.

"I won't…" He murmured, placing a chaste kiss on Klaus's neck. Klaus shuddered. "_If _you cooperate." Klaus bit his lip in indecision, then went limp. He couldn't let anything happen to his big sister…Count Olaf smirked and removed Klaus's shirt. He traced the boy's skinny torso with his long bony finger, and Klaus wanted to push him away, but the threat of Violet being hurt kept him in check. Olaf's finger reached his belly button and fingered his pants.

"W-wait!" Klaus blurted. Olaf raised an eyebrow and Klaus fell silent.

"I-I..." Klaus cringed. "Will it hurt?" For some reason, Olaf's eyes seemed to soften under his monobrow.

"No, dear boy...I will be soft with you if you obey me." He whispered, kissing his neck with an almost loving tenderness. Klaus shuddered at the fluttery feeling he got in his stomach. Olaf stroked his crotch over his pants crudely and smirked. "You're getting hard. I knew you would see it my way." Klaus' eyes widened at the feeling he was getting from Olaf's touches. He had read all about the anatomy of men before, and about relationships between the same sexes, but this was somehow different. It scared him, but he couldn't fight against it. Otherwise, his sisters might...His thought pattern was disrupted when Olaf grabbed him, not hard enough to hurt, but hard. He bucked against his hand and Olaf grinned. "You like that, do you?" He rubbed his face against Klaus' hardening shaft and moaned.

"Uhrm..." Klaus murmured, alarmed at the feeling of Olaf's cheek against him.

"Yes..." Olaf hissed in an almost animalistic way, looking impatient now. He brought his spidery hands up to the buttons of Klaus' pants and undid them. He slipped them off easily and tutted- "You're so skinny; we'll have to fatten you up..." - and went to work on his boxers, his eyes glinting. Olaf smirked at him. "You're going to enjoy this." He promised, then enclosed the hardening shaft with his mouth. Klaus mewled as Olaf's saliva wet through his boxers and his tongue probed the head. Olaf grinned and looked him in the face. "You like that?" Klaus looked at him with a frightened gaze. He dismissed the unresponsive boy and tugged on his boxers. Klaus shifted uncomfortably as his stiffening manhood revealed itself. Olaf smiled. "You are certainly big for your age…" He murmured. He grabbed it and squeezed. Klaus cried out and his member got even stiffer.

"How…?" He asked shyly, not looking Olaf in the eyes. The older man smirked and rubbed the younger boy's shaft up and down. Klaus shuddered.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked softly. Klaus closed his eyes.

"I-I think so…" With this utterance, Olaf stuck Klaus' manhood in his mouth. Klaus groaned at the feel of Olaf's tongue caressing his dick. Olaf suckled at it like a hungry calf, and Klaus started to twitch.

"Oh-ooooh……" He gasped, feeling something trickle out of his shaft. Olaf stopped, then licked his lips.

"Your pre-cum is delicious, boy." He cackled, then went back to sucking. Klaus grabbed a hold of the man's head and pushed it farther onto his groin. He felt like something was building inside him and he was about to explode when something spurted out of him and he felt wonderful. Olaf licked the white mess off of him and swallowed it. Klaus was out of breath, but he wanted to feel like that again.

"P-please…" He begged. He was already getting hard again. Olaf shook his head and Klaus whimpered.

"It's my turn, boy." He replied, undoing the buckle on his pants. Klaus look at him nervously. "You didn't think you were the only one to be pleasured? No, when you were moaning and groaning, you got me hard. You're going to suck my dick, boy." He dropped his pants and undergarments and revealed a large manhood standing at attention. Klaus gulped at the size of it; how could he fit such a thing in his mouth? Olaf did not let him wonder for long, practically shoving his member in his face. "Now, boy." Klaus timidly probed Olaf's shaft with his tongue. The older man groaned with pleasure. "More…" Taking a deep breath, Klaus fit as much of it as he could into his mouth, almost gagging. "Suck on it." Olaf ordered, almost breathless.

"Mmm?" Klaus made a questioning noise that vibrated against Olaf's groin and he bucked. Klaus gagged as Olaf's manhood struck against the back of his throat. He tasted something salty drip into his mouth and pulled away, licking the weird residue off of his lips. "Wha-what was that?" Olaf grabbed him the shoulder and brought his mouth back down.

"I did not say you could stop, boy…." Olaf growled. Klaus whimpered and put his mouth back around his member, sucking hard. "Mhmm…." Olaf murmured approvingly. Klaus felt it twitch in his mouth and his eyes widened. Olaf pulled out of his mouth. "You did a very good job, boy…" Olaf hissed into his ear, rubbing his shaft against the younger boy's. "But now, it's time for the real pleasure." He grabbed Klaus by the shoulders and flipped him onto his stomach. Klaus looked at him over his shoulder, afraid.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, frightened again. Olaf only smirked and gently placed his weight on top of Klaus. The younger boy blushed as Olaf created friction between their groins.

"I am going to pleasure us both." He replied vaguely. Klaus felt uneasy as Olaf kissed his neck and his shoulder blades. He gasped when he felt the older man's member at his entrance. "This will hurt at first, but soon you will feel only pleasure." He pushed in slowly, and Klaus moaned as he felt himself stretch to a painful level. Olaf stilled, and Klaus groaned even more. He could feel the man pressing against a bundle of nerves inside him and twitched. Olaf grinned and started moving back and forth slowly. Klaus gasped and moaned.

"Ooohhhh…." He gave a drawn out breath of pleasure and bucked against the bed.

"Do you want me?" Olaf murmured, grabbing Klaus' manhood and stroking it. Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at the feeling of Olaf simultaneously fondling him and thrusting into him. "I said," Olaf started, squeezing Klaus' member. "Do you want me?" Klaus buck again, causing Olaf to hit his sensitive spot.

"Ooohhhh…" He cried again, wanting more. "Yes…" He whispered. Olaf started to move faster.

"Say it." He demanded, slowing down again. Klaus almost had tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I-I want you…" Klaus whispered.

"Louder." Olaf commanded.

"I want you!" Olaf thrust into him even harder and Klaus shuddered.

"LOUDER!" He screamed.

"I WANT YOU!" Klaus screeched. He settled down and murmured. "Please…Faster…" Olaf obliged, shoving himself deeper inside of Klaus. He felt like he was being squeezed so hard that his dick might fall off.

"Yes! You want me! You need me! Say it!" He growled, going faster and harder.

"I need you!" Klaus replied, his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head. Olaf licked his shoulder.

"You're about to cum, sweet boy. And so am I. I want you to cum all over this bed. Do it." He demanded. Klaus arched his back, pushing Olaf further into him and came all over his hand and the bed sheets.

"Oh!" Klaus yelped, feeling Olaf cum into his entrance. The older man smirked.

"Yes…" He hissed, pulling out. "You are mine, now." Klaus shuddered again. Olaf tore the filthy bedclothes off of the bed and laid down next to Klaus. He stroked the boy's hair, his hands still covered in his fluids. Klaus looked up at him with dismay, remembering now that he was supposed to have done this for his sisters. He felt so ashamed that he hid his face in his arms.

"You are mine, now…"


	3. Chapter 3

Owned

This is what is happening to Violet and Sunny during the previous fic, mine. Contains rape.

Violet squirmed against her restraints to no avail. She sobbed and looked towards Sunny, who was locked in a cage.

"Oh, Sunny…" She sniffled. "What is he going to do with Klaus?" Sunny lay silent, facing the wall in her corner. They were stuck in the disgusting basement of Count Olaf's manor, put there this morning by the White Faced Ladies.

_Flashback:_

_Violet woke up to the sound of shuffling outside the door. She looked around the room; Klaus and Sunny were sharing the bed and both were still sleeping. _

"_Mice, probably…" She muttered to herself. There were shadows under the door that told her otherwise. The shuffling stopped and she heard the 'click' of a key being put in the door and turned. Quickly, she shut her eyes and pretended like she was sleeping. The door creaked open and she heard heavy footsteps. _

"_Grab them. Leave the boy." Her eyes shot open. Count Olaf! She felt herself being grabbed from behind and opened her mouth to scream, but a hand shot over her mouth. She was turned around to face the villainous Count. His eyes were glinting and his arms were crossed. "Scream. Go ahead. Nothing will happen to _you_." He glanced over at her brother. "The boy, on the other hand…" He started, his voice menacing."Will get an even worse treatment than he is already in for." Violet's eyes widened and she wanted to screech "What are you going to do?" but she restrained herself. Olaf waved the one holding her away, and she saw Sunny in a cage being held by a White Faced Lady. She was unusually quiet. The White Faced Ladies carried them down two flights of stairs, then into a darkened room. The one holding her released her mouth._

"_Where are we?" She asked. They didn't reply. The White Faced Lady holding Sunny set her down and produced a key. The other shoved Violet, making her stumble. The door opened to reveal an even darker set of stairs. Violet was shoved again. "D-down there?" She stuttered. They nodded, and Violet had no choice but to comply. She was followed by the White Faced Lady holding Sunny, while the other stayed at the top of the stairs. Sunny was set down in the corner and the White Faced Lady grabbed Violet. She struggled, but was overcome and shoved into the wall. She hit her head and hissed. The White Face Lady ignored her, however, and picked up a chain connected to the wall. She shackled Violet's hands and stepped back. Nodding, she turned and went back up the stairs. The door shut, closing out any light that penetrated the darkness, and locked. _

She had no idea how much time had passed since then. There was a constant dripping sound, and it was very dark. Sunny was asleep and Violet curled into a fetal position. "Oh, please let Klaus be okay…" A soft light broke through the basement and Violet looked up, her eyes red from crying. A bald head poked through the open door way and grinned at her with crooked, yellowed teeth.

"Olaf said I could use you while he has his fun." Violet shuddered at the word "use". The bald man crept down the stairs, eying her as he shut the door. She was immersed in darkness again, but she knew he was coming. She started at feeling a rough hand on her arm and the stench of alcohol on the man's breath.

"Let go of me!" Violet screeched, struggling against his grip. He chuckled and held her down.



"Now, be quiet. You want to know what's happening to your brother, don't ya, girlie?" Violet froze.

"Wha-what is going to happen to Klaus?" She asked, terrified for her brother. She could almost feel the man grinning.

"He's getting' a little special treatment from the boss-man." He replied, guffawing. Violet shuddered at this ugly laugh.

"What kind of 'special treatment'?" She squeaked. The man stopped laughing.

"The kind little boy's get with men like the boss-man." He growled, and Violet heard him drop to his knees. "An, initiation, of a sort." He laughed again.

"Initiation?" Violet asked, mortified. "He isn't going to hurt him, is he?" The man laughed even louder.

"Not in the way you're thinking, honey. No, he is not going to hurt him…Not as much as he is gonna make him _feel good_." These last two words he drew out, his voice husky. "Just like I'm gonna make you feel good." Violet froze.

"No…" She realized what was happening to Klaus, and what was about to happen to her. "NO!" She screeched, fighting against his grip on her arm. He, unaffected by her squirming, pulled her into a violent kiss. Violet's eyes widened and she beat against his chest. His lips drifted down from her lips to her neck and to the crook of her shoulder. She shuddered. "No, stop it, stop it, stop it…" She repeated this like a mantra.

"Shush, girlie, you'll be beggin' for more in a minute…" Violet sobbed as the man groped her chest roughly. He licked the side of her face and grinned against her cheek. "You're so pretty…" He inhaled the scent of her hair and tore out her ribbon. She squirmed against him as he explored her upper body with his coarse hands. He began to rub his face against her chest. "Hmmm…" He groaned as he felt her nipples harden against his face. She was horrified at this reaction. What was happening?

"Stop!" She demanded. He grinned against her body and pushed her onto her back. "Stop!" She shrieked. He climbed on top of her, his legs on either side of her thighs, and took off his shirt. He started working on his buckle and Violet stared at his pants in horror.

"Oh?" He muttered, taking off his belt. "You don't want to see it, huh?" He growled. "You want to have it your way? You want to go first?" Violet gaped at him with both revulsion and uncertainty. He was talking as if she wanted this at all! He rubbed her shoulders, then ripped off her blouse, breaking the buttons, and his face traveled downwards. He unsnapped her bra, throwing it away and then kissing the valley between her bare breasts.

"Please…" Violet cried, wishing he would stop. His eyes lit up.

"More? You want more?" She shook her head vehemently, but he nodded. "Yes, you want it." Still, she shook her head. "Well, you will soon enough." His eyes glinted and he held up something that shone a little. A key! He unlocked the shackles, but she still couldn't escape. He held her down with his weight. She felt him take her hand in his and lead it somewhere. She was disgusted to feel his zipper underneath her palm. "C'mon…" He half pleaded. He formed her hand around the zipper and pull it down, the sound echoing loudly in her ears. He put her hand down his pants and she felt something hard. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he moved her hand up and down across what she was sure was his groin. "I'm big, huh?" He boasted, pulling her hand out. He pulled down his pants and discarded them.

"No." She replied coldly, feeling repulsed. He frowned.

"Yes I am." He retorted, getting up on his knees and rubbing her face with his crotch. She shuddered, thanking any god who was listening he still had his boxers on.

"No." She repeated, glad to get this small revenge. Unfortunately, he grinned and stroked her face.

"Oh, I see what you're doing, girlie. You want to see. You want to see how big I am." Without hesitation, he pulled off his boxers and his member poked into view, standing half-mast. She wanted to shy away from him, but he was still on top of her. His eyes glinted. "Taste it." Her eyes widened.

"No!" She protested. It came closer to her face and his voice got serious.

"Yes." He demanded. "Do it, or after I'm done with you, I'll go help the boss-man with your brother. Only I won't be as gentle." This was the first time he had threatened her, and she knew he meant it. Reluctantly, her tongue flitted out and touched his manhood. "Mmm…" He moaned. "I knew you wanted it, girlie. You didn't need no persuasion. I won't do it again…" She felt somehow relieved and pulled her tongue back in her mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her. "Don't stop. Why'd you stop?" She looked at him wide eyed and he shook his head. "No. I'll tell you when you stop. Keep going." She remembered his threat, and flicked her tongue out again, licking his head. He groaned. "Take the whole thing in your mouth like the good little girl you are, honey." She obliged, hating the feeling of the muscles in his member shuddering as she bobbed her head up and down. "Yesss…." He hissed. "Oh, yeah…." She stopped moving, her mouth going numb, but his hips kept going, careful not to hit her throat. She felt him twitch in her mouth and grimaced. To her surprise, he pulled out. "You did good. Now it's your turn." He crawled back, hiked up her skirt and rubbed his hardness against her and, to her horror, Violet moaned. The bald man's breath sped up. "Oh, you like that, eh?" He said gruffly, his mouth now at level with her navel. He used his teeth to pull off her underwear and she started to whimper. His long tongue pushed into her and she moaned again, hating herself.

"St-stop…Please…" She groaned. He pulled out his tongue and grinned.

"Why? You like this feeling, don't you? You love the way I make you feel…You never want me to stop." He kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth and making her taste herself.

"No!" She screamed, now resisting again and bucking against him wildly, trying to push him off. He thrust back against her, his erection against her leg. "No…" She sobbed again, tears trickling down her face. He grunted.

"Are you getting impatient? I'll give you what you want…" He threw away his boxers and penetrated her with his manhood, breaking her hymen in one stroke. She whimpered in pain and he held still for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you…" He murmured. "Hold still." She froze, stiffening. After a while, he started pumping in and out of her again, causing her to moan.

"Ooohhhh…." She groaned, shaking her head. "Nooo…Stop…" He thrust into her faster and faster, making her muscles clench around him. She gripped onto his back and held on tight until they both threw their heads back, Violet screaming in both pleasure and humiliation and the bald man grunting loudly as she squeezed his semen out. He collapsed onto her and moaned breathlessly into her ear. "You were so good…" He groaned, pulling his now limp member out of her. "I will visit again tomorrow, when the boss-man goes back to Klaus." _He said it as if they had just had coffee or something…_Violet thought, disgusted with him and herself. Her body had betrayed her, and she had betrayed Klaus by enjoying it while he suffered. She curled up as she heard his pants zip up and his boots clump up the stairs. "See you again real soon, eh?" He laughed and shut the door.


End file.
